


Paying

by coolcath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Swearing, an angry levi around screaming kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcath/pseuds/coolcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry Levi surrounded by screaming kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying

     After an entire day of apartment hunting, I have to say I was pretty famished. So much to the point where I didn’t really give a flying fuck where we stopped to eat, I just needed food in me quick, or I was going to kill someone. Low and behold, we end up in the closest restaurant, and also the shittiest one at that- McDonald’s.  
     “Levi, is this okay?” Knowing how much I hated the fast food shithole, but also knowing how desperately hungry we both were since neither of us had eaten that day, Erwin asked me with an eyebrow raised.  
     Honestly, by this time I didn’t even give a fuck anymore. With a begrudging sigh, I mustered up all of the willpower I could and gave him a curt nod. I just prayed that this place didn’t have one of those revolting playground houses where mothers and fathers alike can properly hate their life as they endure the overwhelming smell of feet and screams of little brats.  
     Just my damned luck, it does, and the place is packed. I’m just about to tell Erwin to turn around and drive as fast as he can from this hell, but he had already parked the car. Gritting my teeth while my eyes are rolled to the back of my skull, I step out of the black Subaru and am immediately smacked in the face with the overpowering smell of grease and regret. I grimace, looking over to Erwin to see what he was thinking, but he didn’t say a word, and his face was expressionless.  
     We make our way across the black asphalt, littered with wrappers and what I can only assume to be children’s vomit, to the entrance, where he holds the door open for me. I groan when I see the exact thing I was praying not to.  
     Bam- Screaming children. Everywhere.  
     Tiny children running around with cheap, plastic toys sticking in their grubby hands as they yell like it was the Spanish fucking Inquisition part two ‘Return of the Catholics’. I honestly didn’t think I could handle this; I swear to god I almost picked up and threw the kid closest to me- a small green eyed brat with messy brown hair and an angry expression. But, considering how we were already there, I decided we may as well get some food first before I get us kicked out.  
     Sighing again, I make my way towards the lines in front of the only occupied register, which was being run by some smiling blond teenager with huge glasses that didn’t seem to mind the havoc that was being wreaked in this pigsty or she couldn’t see a damn thing.  
     Oh, did I mention it smelled like shit in there? Because it did.  
     Having impressively dodged the sticky hands of some kid about to bump into him, Erwin joined me in the line, made up mostly of mothers considering the fact that they may have made a horrible choice in their lives by having unprotected, gross ass sex and popping out a kid, and some elderly people that were either dead, making them immune to this boisterous commotion, or their hearing aids blew out by said commotion. He stared intently at the illuminated menu that hung above the work station, while I stared at my surroundings, making sure no disgusting child came close to him or me, even if we were just wearing old t-shirts and jeans.  
     “Do you know what you want?” Looking at me, he smiled. Did he not see what the hell kind of war was going on around us? Was he ignoring it? Or did he try to block it out or some shit like that? Whatever the hell was happening in his mind, it was pretty damn impressive.  
     I shrugged. “Just nuggets I guess.” As casual I could make it, I answered, looking up at him with a blank expression. “I’m going to go ahead and order it to go; I don’t want to be here longer than I have to.”  
     Erwin’s smile turned into a knowing grin as we moved up in line, making our way to the register.  
     “Welcome to McDonald’s! How may I help you?” The girl, smiling at me, asked, looking back at me after looking at Erwin.  
     “Yeah, I’ll take a number ten and,” Looking behind me at him to see he was holding up two fingers, I turned back to the girl. “A number two.”  
     “Okay, is that for here or to go?” Punching our orders into the register, she asked.  
     “To go.”  
     “Is dad paying?”  
     What. What the fuck? She was obviously blind or stupid, because she said that in the most god honest sincerity that I just couldn’t fucking handle. God damn, I know our friends give me shit, but I’m not that short. Before I can correct this bitch through gritted teeth, feeling a glower beginning to form, Erwin speaks up.  
     “Yes, _daddy_ is paying.” He steps up from behind me, a smirk on his smug-ass face, with his wallet in his hands.  
     Honestly, I am so appalled I don’t even know what to do. This bastard… God dammit I couldn’t even handle it.  
     I guess he had finished paying because he led me over to where we pick up our food. “You’re an asshole.” I mutter, glaring at him when he starts laughing.  
     Kissing my head, he smiles. “Yeah, but you love me.”

     "Bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this:
> 
> http://e-r-w-i-n.tumblr.com/post/89465297522/au-where-erwin-and-levi-buys-something-to-eat-at


End file.
